Some more Veg. Starters for Ms. Bhagyashree
Melt-in-the-mouth turnip kebabs recipe ingredients 1 1/4 kg (2.2 lb) 9 oz Turnips (shalgam), quartered 1/4 cup (30 g) 1 oz Onions, finely sliced Salt to taste 1/2 tsp (1 g) Red chilli powder 1/2 tsp (1 g) Garam masala 2 tbsp (20 g) Roasted gram (chana), powdered Vegetable oil for shallow-frying method 1. Fry the onions in 1 tbsp oil till golden brown and crisp. Remove and grind coarsely. 2. Boil the turnips in water. When tender, take a few pieces of turnip at a time, wrap them in a muslin cloth and squeeze out as much liquid as possible. 3. Mash the turnips. Add salt, red chilli powder, garam masala, roasted gram powder, and ground onions. Mix and knead well. 4. Divide the mixture into 8 portions. Flatten and shape each into patties with wet palms. 5. Heat the oil on a griddle (tawa); shallow fry the patties till golden brown. 6. Serve hot with subz biryani 09:05, 16 May 2007 (MDT)09:05, 16 May 2007 (MDT)09:05, 16 May 2007 (MDT)09:05, 16 May 2007 (MDT)09:05, 16 May 2007 (MDT)09:05, 16 May 2007 (MDT)09:05, 16 May 2007 (MDT)09:05, 16 May 2007 (MDT)09:05, 16 May 2007 (MDT)09:05, 16 May 2007 (MDT)~~ Deep-fried, cauliflower stuffed savoury patties recipe ingredients 250 g (9 oz) Cauliflower (phool gobhi), cut into florets 1/4 cups (150 g) 5 oz Refined flour (maida) 1/4 cup (50 g) 1 3/4 oz Ghee 1 tsp (1 1/2 g) Onion seeds (kalonji) Vegetable oil for frying 1 tsp (2 g) Cumin (jeera) seeds 1 tsp (2 g) Mango powder (amchur) 1 tsp (5 g) Green chillies, chopped 2 tsp (8 g) Salt 1/2 tsp (1 g) Turmeric (haldi) powder method 1. Mix together refined flour, ghee, and onion seeds. Add just enough water and knead into a stiff dough. Keep aside. 2. Heat the oil; deep-fry the cauliflower. Remove with a slotted spoon and drain the excess oil on absorbent kitchen towels. Keep aside to cool. Then chop into small pieces. 3. Heat the ghee and saute cumin seeds. Add mango powder, green chillies, salt, turmeric powder, and cauliflower. Mix well and remove from heat. 4. Divide the dough equally into small, lemon-sized balls. Roll out each ball out into discs, 6 inch - 8 inch in diameter. 5. Cut each disc into half, put 1/2 tbsp of the cauliflower filling in the middle of one half disc. Fold the disc into a triangular shape, enclosing the filling. Pinch the loose edges with your forefinger and thumb to seal. Likewise, prepare all the patties. 6. Reheat the oil in the wok (kadhai) and fry the patties on medium heat, till they are golden brown in colour. Remove and drain the excess oil. Serve hot. Yam kebabs recipe ingredients 1 1/2 kg (3.3 lb) Yam (jimikand), peeled, washed 3 - 4 g Green chillies, finely chopped 3/4 tsp Ginger (adrak), finely chopped 1 1/2 tsp (5 g) Salt 3/4 tsp (1 1/2 g) White pepper (safed mirch) powder 3/4 tsp (1 1/2 g) Red chilli powder 3/4 tsp (1 1/2 g) Chaat masala 3/4 tsp (1 g) Green coriander (hara dhaniya), finely chopped 1/2 cup (60 g) 2 oz Breadcrumbs 3/4 cup (150 ml) 5 fl oz Vegetable oil method 1. Boil the yam until tender. Drain and when cool enough to handle, grate finely. Squeeze out the excess water. 2. Mix in the other ingredients except oil. Divide the mixture into 8 equal portions. Shape the portions into medallions. 3. Heat the oil in a wok (kadhai); deep-fry the medallions, on medium heat, till crisp and golden brown on both sides. Remove with a slotted spoon and drain the excess oil on absorbent kitchen towels. 4. Serve hot. Contributed by: * Indiancuisineandculture Y-Group Category:Indiancuisineandculture